


Both Of You

by GraphicJane



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Is the cake a lie?, Jane is now going to die on her bed, Jane posted this at 1 in the morning, Katio and Ouma are good friends in this fic, Other, Ouma lets down his guard in this fic, Portal Reference, Shuichi is dead in this fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane
Summary: Ouma and Kaito have been fighting a lot more. It doesn't help that they're all trapped in a room and Kaede might rip off their heads off soon if they don't stop. The only thing she can do it make them talk it out.
Relationships: Kaede Akamatsu/Kokichi Ouma, Kaito Momota/Kaede Akamatsu, Kaito Momota/Kokichi Ouma/Kaede Akamatsu, Kokichi Ouma/Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara/Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara/Kokichi Ouma, shuichi saihara/Kaito Monota, shuichi saihara/Kokichi Ouma/Kaito Monota/Kaede Akamatsu
Series: Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Both Of You

**Author's Note:**

> "Both Of You" is one of the most underrated songs in Steven Universe. Change my mind.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGf3vn0_5aA

/Why don’t you talk to each other?  
Why don’t you talk to each other?  
Just give it a try  
Why don't you talk about what happened?  
I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why/

“Whatever is going with you two, then say it.” Kaede point blank said to Kokichi Ouma and Kaito Momota. They were stuck in a room, needing more than two pairs of hands to get out. If Ouma and Kaito weren't continuously fighting, they would have been out already. She didn’t know on long she could stand being in there with them much longer.  
Something was off, and Kaede was going to find out what was wrong.

“Kaito’s just bad at following orders.” Ouma brushed it off, hands behind his head. 

“I am not!” Kaito snapped back at him.

“Boys!” Kaede’s yell put their attention her. When the leader demanded attention, she got it. 

/You might not believe it  
You might not believe it  
But you got a lot in common, you really do  
You both love me and I love both of you/

“If you won’t talk it out for him, then do it for me.” Before Shuichi died, they were a group of four. She looked at both of them, everyone with the knowledge that she wasn’t going to back down. Especially not with both of her closest friends acting like this. 

/Look, if I were you I'd hate me too  
I don't hate you  
But I knew how you felt about Rose and I stayed anyway/

“Y'know, I don’t blame you for not liking me after what happened. I would feel the same if I was in your place.” Kaito finally spoke up, looking at him. 

“I could never really hate you.” There was a softness and vulnerability in Ouma’s voice as he sat against a bare space on a wall. His eyes looked at the ground as he put his chin on his arms.

“I stayed even whe-” 

/That wasn't the problem  
Then what was?  
She fell in love with you/

“That’s not it.” 

“Then what is it?” Kaito joined him on the ground and against the same wall. 

“He picked you over me. I tried everything, and he still chose you.” Ouma’s voice broke a little, still not looking up. The mask he wore was down as his sadness and regret showed in his eyes. Kaede always knew both boys liked Shuichi, and that it hurt Ouma when Shuichi asked Kaito out.

/Well, you know Rose...  
/She always did what she wanted!/

“Shuichi was special. Maybe he wasn’t the best with people, but he was also our sidekick.” Trying to cheer Ouma up, Kaito nudged Ouma’s arm. 

“He was also our dumbass. He was the Ultimate Detective, but somehow he would always forget where his keys when they were right in front of him.” Both burst out laughing for a moment. Well, it was mostly Ouma that wouldn’t let Shuichi forget it. The other two joined in at times, getting a laugh out of it.

“We never let him forget it.” Kaito managed to say as his laughter calmed down.

/I know you both need it  
I know you both need it  
Someone who knows what you're going through/

Soon Kaede joined them on the ground, starting to laugh and joke as they talked about when Shuichi was around. About how Shuichi would try to hide his face in a book or how he would make sure every one of his hats would be kept clean. When Shuichi died, it hit everyone hard in their friend’s group. No one thought a drunk driver would end his life with ease. It hit Kaede that maybe Kaito and Ouma weren’t the only ones who needed this. 

/You might not believe it  
You might not believe it  
But you got a lot in common, you really do/

From the outside, Katio and Ouma were polar opposites from each other. Kaede knew better than that. Seeing them like that showed that they had so much more in common than what people thought. Somehow Shuichi saw that before anyone else could. 

/You both love me and I love both of you  
You both love me and I love both of you/

“Come on. Let’s get out of here. We still have to eat at the place Ouma picked out." Grabbing her backpack, she got up and looked at the stuck door.

“Remeber, I called the cholate cake!” Like a child, Ouma jumped up.

“Hey! When did you get to call dibs on the cholate cake? You don’t even like cholate cake!”

“Since I’m the smallest one here. And I love cholate cake. Kaede can back me on this, riiiiiight?” 

“Door first, then the cake.” Ouma played his innocence up as Kaede just smiled and shook her head. 

“The cake better not be a lie.”

“Just force on the door.” Groaned Katio as the boys followed Kaede to the door.

“Finnnnne.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want cake now.


End file.
